Chapter 211
is the two hundred eleventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Before the fifth match begins, Class 1-B and Hitoshi Shinso walk out to their starting location. Neito speaks about his childhood to Hitoshi, describing how others would tell him that he'll never become a hero with his Quirk. He notes that people who have Quirks like him aren't able to perform on their own, in which Hitoshi appears confused about his story. Neito clarifies that he understands the feeling of being "unable to do anything" and reveals that this is the reason he likes Hitoshi due to their similar circumstances. Hitoshi tells Neito that he's not happy with his current situation, while the latter points out that's how reality works. Neito expresses wonder over how Hitoshi managed to brainwash Izuku. Hitoshi responds that he trash-talked one of his classmates since he didn't really know Izuku's character at first. Neito quickly comprehends that to become a hero, they'll have to resort to "un-hero-like conduct" to catch up with those who were gifted with actual powers of their own. In the present, Izuku charges up a concentrated Delaware Smash, aiming straight at a bewildered Neito who appears confused at his sudden development in One For All. However, black energy emerges from his right arm, unleashing black tendrils that spiral out of control. Izuku realizes that he's losing control of his Quirk as he struggles to hold back most of his power. Izuku warns Neito to move away as the black tendrils strike at multiple parts of the battlefield. Neito swiftly dodges the tendrils as they forcibly drag Izuku towards Hitoshi's hiding spot. Upon witnessing Izuku crashing himself right near Hitoshi, Neito expresses concern for Hitoshi's well-being while Rikido wonders if Izuku developed a new technique. It turns out that Hitoshi barely managed to avoid getting caught in Izuku's new technique. He then finds Izuku in despair as the latter begs Hitoshi to run away from this unstable energy. Bewildered at this sight, Hitoshi watches Izuku in shock as the black tendrils begin to send Izuku rampaging throughout the battlefield. The remaining contestants of 1-A and 1-B immediately notice Izuku's tendrils rapidly spreading across the landscape. Class 1-A struggle to evade these black-energy tendrils, only for Ochaco to realize that Izuku's in danger of risking himself once again. Izuku constantly wonders why his Quirk is suddenly acting against his wishes, experiencing great pain to his mental condition. A horrified All Might tells Shota and Vlad King to cancel the match before anyone becomes gravely injured in the process. Shota quickly responds, knowing the consequences of Izuku overusing too much of his Quirk's power levels. As the tendrils start lashing out randomly, Izuku begs for the quirk to stop upon his command. Izuku begins to think back to the days where he originally got his quirk and made it into his own technique. Despite his dedication to making the Quirk into his own, Izuku tearfully regrets this development since he doesn't want anybody worrying about him anymore. The situation becomes direr as the black energy slowly engulfs Izuku's body, unleashing high levels of critical damage to the battlefield. Ochaco decides to take action by using her Zero Gravity Quirk to leap onto Izuku, hoping to restrain him from injuring himself and the participants. Hitoshi notices the devastating chaos and Ochaco calls out to him for some assistance. Quick References Chapter Notes *In the past Neito was told that he could never become a Hero with his Quirk. *One For All goes out of control, creating black tendrils of energy that pull Izuku around. *All Might tells Eraser Head and Vlad King to cancel the match. *Ochaco's feelings for Izuku resurfaces as she saves him from being absorbed into the black energy created by One for All. *Ochaco asks for Hitoshi's help. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 211 it:Capitolo 211 fr:Chapitre 211